Dog, Rat and Girl's Bet
by hyper-writer14
Summary: My most famous character, Airas, has made a bet with yuki and Shigure. To get Kyo to...YOU HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! :P rated T for scenes and language.


'**Tis me again and another one of my twisted romance stories! I'm not sure whether to make it a one-shot or with chappys, so check back. It'll be fun either way….So yeah, just keep checking back! Me no ownee FB, me ownee Airas! No takee her! HISSSS! By the way, you pronounce 'Airas' 'I-**ris**'. More emphasis on the 'I'. And I like to add my own characters and take out Tohru for my ficcys, so bear with me. You'll be seeing the name Airas a lot more.**

"Airas, get out! I need to go in!" Kyo yelled at the bathroom door, madly hammering away on it with his fist. Seconds later a long honey blonde haired girl stepped out in a beautiful dress. Kyo stopped in mid-hammer and stared. "You got a problem baka?" she shot at him. "Oh shuddup." Kyo shot right back at the attractive girl as he went into the bathroom and closed the door with a bang. The girl smirked. He needed to chnge into his swimming trunks; just in case he happened to fall in the water. He slippe don his bright orange trunks and a plain white shirt but didn't bother to button it up. He hated being confined, even if it was only his clothes. Everyone was waiting for him anyways. Woman took so damn long in front of a mirror. He ran out of the house. On the porch there stood: Yuki, in a light blue shirt and trunks with a white towel; Airas, the waist-length honey blonde girl, in a cream dress with light green towel; and last but certainly not least, weird Shigure with his infamous kimono and fan.

"Let's get going now that stupid is here." Airas said. She liked messing with Kyo. It was cute what he did. "W-What? Look who's talkin'!" he spluttered. "Fine. It takes one to know one." Airas remarked before slinging her purple tote over her shoulder and setting out for the beach. "I-Er-Wha?" Kyo got messed. Shigure chortled. "She's got you all figured out, that's for sure!" Kyo shot a death glare at his stupid cousin before he followed Airas down to the beach. Yuki leaned over to Shigure and whispered "Whaddya know? We might lose some yen after all." They smirked at each other before they followed the other two.

Airas had laid out her towel already and had taken off her short, flowing dress. Underneath she had been wearing yellow bikini with red spots. Her plan for today was to work on her tan. And win. Yuki had left his things on the sand and wandered off somewhere leaving the two nekos alone. From her tote Airas brought out suntan lotion. She slathered her arms, legs, face, belly, and chest with it as Kyo laid out his towel. He planned on having a sunnap. That wasn't how things were going to work out though.

Kyo had just laid back when Airas called out to him "Kyon Kyon! Will you help?" Extremely annoyed she had called him that vile name he sat up and snapped "What do you need help with?" "I need someone to put lotion on my back. And Yuki isn't around…Or Shigure…" Airas replied in a honey sweet voice. Kyo should've figured out then and there that something was up, but for the sake of this ficcy he was stupid and naïve.

"You want me to what!" He sat staring at Airas. She had slung her honey blonde hair to the front of her, leaving her back open to Kyo. "Please Kyon Kyon? If you don't I'll burn." "Oh fine…"Kyo grumbled. Damn woman was ruining his plans. He got on his knees and Airas handed him the lotion bottle. He squirted some of the lotion on his hands, rubbed them together and started to spread it on her back. He turned bright red when he made contact with her skin. It was so…so smooth and warm…he wanted to touch all over her body. "Kyon Kyon." "Hm?" He was starting to like being called that by Airas. "You're not getting the lotion in. You need to rub harder. "Oh." Kyo did as he was instructed, and he saw Airas' shoulder blades squeeze together. "W-What's wrong?" he asked, wondering if he hurt her. "N-Nothing. It's just…it's like you're giving me a massage." He saw Airas' shoulders relax. "Okay. You got it all in." Airas slipped on a pair of sunglasses and tossed a pair to Kyo who caught them. "Here. If you're taking a cat nap you'd best use these." Kyo did put them on and finally got to lie back, but couldn't get to sleep. He thought maybe the sun was affecting him, but that wasn't the case at all.

"Damn. She got him to rub her shoulders. We might be in trouble." Yuki whispered as he handed Shigure the binoculars. "Oh man…" Shigure moaned as he watched Kyo rub Airas' back. Yuki flicked Shigure who said 'Ow' because it hurt quite a bit and hissed "quit wishing you were Kyo right now! God, you're such a lech!"

Kyo looked over and saw Airas on her stomach facing him. "W-Why do you keep staring at me? It's creepy…" Airas split a smile. "Oh, I was just thinking of all the stuff I'm gonna buy when I win." Win what." "Oh right, you don't know!" Airas tittered and Kyo's head spun from her laugh. "Okay. I'll tell you since I'm so nice. Me, rat-boy and Numero Uno Perverto made a bet. And I'm gonna win?" What kind of bet?" Kyo was interested and wary at the same time. "To see how long it takes for you to say 'I love you' to me." "WHA--?" "That's right. I bet by the end of this day, Shigure by the end of next week and Yuki by the end of the month. And **I'm** gonna win." "AND JUST HOW DO YOU FIGURE THAT?" Airas had been playing him all along. "Because I've got you figured out. Even your weakness." Kyo stared at her, wondering what the hell his weakness was.

"Oh no. She's going for it. She might win."

Biting her lip Airas reached out for Kyo. He recoiled at her touch but immediately came back when he felt how soft and delicate her fingers were. She stroked the back of his neck and Kyo literally started purring. His eyes were half closed and a small grin was on his face. He tilted his head so she had more of his neck to pet. With the sun, waves, sand and Airas stroking him, Kyo was in paradise. Her fingernails were long and scratched him, so that sent extra shivers down his spine. "I-It's gonna take m-more than t-that to get me t-to say 'I love you'." Kyo managed to say in between purrs. He was lying right through his 'purrrrrrrr's though because he was actually trying his very best to not say 'I love you' in front of her. "I know." Airas responded. Still stroking his neck she came over so that she and Kyo were sharing the same towel. Instinctively Kyo grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Airas didn't object and brought her head closer to Kyo's neck. Kyo felt tingles go through his entire body.

"Oh shit. We're screwed."

Airas positioned herself so that she was as close as possible to Kyo and her mouth was right by his ear. Kyo was glad his trunks were baggy or else they might've revealed how he felt about Airas this close to him. "All right now Kyo, what do you say?" Airas breathed into Kyo's ear. "Oh my God, what do I say?" Kyo moaned. Airas gave him a pout and stopped stroking Kyo's neck. "Maybe this will fix things." She sat up and got the suntan lotion again.

"Oh yeah. We're screwed. He's all over her." Aw man…" "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Slowly Airas pulled off Kyo's shirt. He was made to sit up and then he sank into paradise again. Airas began to massage/"protect" Kyo's back and he was enjoying it immensely. Finally, when it felt his eyes were going to roll back in his skull from all the pleasure he couldn't take it anymore. He twisted around and kissed Airas. She succumbed herself completely to him. Kyo went for the tongues. Airas did the same. Kyo went for the bikini strings…WHACK "Ow! What was that for?" Kyo asked Airas rubbing the cheek where she had lapped him. Airas just shot him daggers and Kyo looked away.

"Ohoho! Shot down!" "Rrrrrgggghhhhh…" Yuki rolled his eyes at the binocular-wielding Shigure who was providing commentary. "My turn." Yuki simply grabbed the binoculars from Shigure, nearly choking him with the neck strap in the process. "GAK!"

Still in his humiliation state Kyo felt something on his neck. It wasn't Airas' fingers, it was her lips. She made it from his neck to his face, since her kisses forced him to look at her. No waiting, they went straight for the tongues. While Frenching Airas ran her fingers through his orange, messy hair and trailed them down his neck and back. Kyo felt shivers go down his spine and he moaned "Oh God, I love you." Airas smirked and said "What's that? Say it louder." Kyo repeated his words in a normal voice. "Louder." 'OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!" Kyo screamed. Airas had a full smile on her face and had stopped kissing Kyo.

"Damn it!" Yuki's head had dropped as soon as he heard Kyo's scream and Airas flashed the thumbs up at him and Shigure. "You wanna bet to see how fast **I** can get her to say 'I love you' to me?" "WHA! You conniving little mutt! Together we just lost 200 000 yen! That's a helluva lot of cash, and you wanna--! Oh my God." Yuki put his head in his hands, from him losing $100 and from Shigure making that stupid bet. It wasn't a good day.

Airas got up, gathered her things and went back to the house. Kyo just kneeled there, his mind still reeling from the day's events. Airas walked the forest trail and was approached by Yuki and Shigure, who was grinning away. They walked beside her, and after a while she said "Pay up." She held out her palm and they handed her the money. "Oh yeah. This is a sweet day." Shigure turned around to face Yuki, and his eyebrows shot up and down repeatedly. Yuki hated himself; he had agreed to the mutt's bet. Suddenly an arm descended on Airas' shoulders. Her response was; keep counting the money with one hand, and shoot her other arm up making her fist collide with Shigure's face. "Oh God!" Shigure let go and held his face. Airas continued walking. "My face! My beautiful face! What have you done to it?" "I believe I've given it justice after all these years." Yuki snorted; this bet was going to be funnier than the Kyo bet. Shigure now had a bruise, but even violence didn't deter him.

Instead he picked her up. Surprisingly, Airas still rifled through the cash when he was carrying her. Shigure was confused. _No one's ever been able to resist my charms before!_ "Well then, I guess it'll be a new experience." Shigure jumped. Could Airas read minds? "That's such a pathetic bet you set up you little poser." Shigure was freaked out, but he wanted cash! And Airas! The trio had reached the house, and Shigure set Airas down on the porch deck. She walked into the house still counting the money. Yuki was nearly killing himself with silent laughter as Shigure scratched his head in wonder. _Fine. I'll set her straight. _He heard a deep breath behind him as Yuki gasped for breath for the first time in 5 minutes. "Well that's the easiest $100 I've ever made in my life." "Oh, it's not over yet Yuki." The two strolled into the house, thinking of hilariously funny things. Well, at least one was.

_That was a nice make out session. Especially since that was my first!_ Kyo thought as he lay in the sun. _Maybe tonight I'll go see her again…_

**And that is the cliffhanger that will end this ficcy! I'll leave you guys to imagine what will happen tonight between Kyo and Airas…oh, and Yuki won the bet. Shigure has met his match. **** Fun fact: Green Day's Billie Joe Armstrong is hot! Wait, that's more of a well-known fact…REVIEW! And check out my other ficcys!**


End file.
